btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 5
Warning Spoilers!!!! This page has a general description of each chapter. Chapter 401 Methods Zhao Hai becomes a level 8 warrior and gains a new ability metal manipulation. Zhao returns to the ship then him and Charlie Rosen are attacked. Green Buda Laura Kun Jinan Chapter 402 Markey Family Zhao Hai defeats the attackers and learns that its was the Markey Clan, Jackal Tribe zombie Gauter Jinan Chapter 403 Method Of Improving Strength Zhao Hai trains with Green Buda and Kun, then zhao hai asks Cai-Er if he can use the Goldmetal fruit to increase the others strength. Elsewhere Ruyen is traveling back to the Purcell duchy. Laura Ni'er Meg Merine Buda Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Hart Jill Chapter 404 Ruyen Is Attacked On their way to the Aksu Empire Ruyen is attacked by Southern King Boric. Zhao Hai and Charlie Rosen arrive at Jade Water City zhao hai then stays at the city lord mansion. Hart Luri Shun Purple Bamboo Trezebo Chapter 405 Unexpected Benefit Zhao Hai walks through his courtyard in the city lords mansion then trains more back in the space. Purple Bamboo Cai-Er Bamboo Rat Purple Bamboo Mushroom Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 406 Charlie's Delight Trezebo is confused why Charlie Rosen is so respectful to Zhao Hai and is told. Liru Chapter 407 Gift Charlie Rosen gifts Zhao Hai a store in Jade Water City and Laura puts her manager Mu'en in charge of the shop. Zhao then introduces mu'en to trezebo and charlie. Zhao leaves mu'en with a Space Bag and 100,000 gold coins. Trezebo Chapter 408 Heading Off To The Sea Once Again Zhao Hai considers the connections he will gain through his connection with Charlie Rosen. Zhao hai boards the Haven and charlie personally see's his ship off. Elsewhere Smith Calci fails to convince the Calci Family while Juwan Calci tells them that zhao is a villain. Zhao leaves 1 Blood Hawks and 100 undead with Mu'en. Chapter 409 Rank Promotion Smith Calci tells Zhao Hai that he has failed to gain suport in the Calci Family so he tells zhao to teach them a lesson. zhao hai then uses the goldmetal fruit to increase the strength of laura, Blockhead Buda, and Rockhead Buda. Laura reaches level 6 peak. Blockhead and rockhead reach level 8. Laura Goldmetal Tree Kun Cai-Er Meg Green Buda Chapter 410 Devilish Idea Smith Calci is worrying because the Calci Family refuses to listen to him and plan to attack Zhao Hai. Then while smith was thinking Megan enters his office and shows growth as a person making smith have an idea. Elsewhere zhao hai tracels to sea to meet the merfolk but is cut off by Juwan Calci. Phil Chapter 411 Face-Off Juwan Calci blocks his path with 10 level 8 experts thinking he will win becomes even more arrogant. But juwan learns he underestimated Zhao Hai's strength because he showed the strength of a level 6 warrior. Jinan Kun Magic Cannon Chapter 412 Recording Magic After losing to Zhao Hai and being left to float at sea with Zach Claci and the 10 level 8 experts Juwan Calci tells zach to kill them and blame it on zhao hai. But when zhao warns juwan with a Truth Magic he forced to stop causing juwan to lose any hope of gaining power in the Calci Family. Smith Calci Chapter 413 Rock Shrimp Race After getting the evidence that will prevent Juwan Calci from ever gaining power Zhao Hai goes to the waters of the Merpeople. Zhao Follows Crag to the Rock Shrimp Tribes home waters and meets Libben. Chapter 414 The Trade Is Concluded This chapter starts by describing the hierarchy of the Merfolk and about Food Tribes. Then Zhao Hai continues to trade with Libben and the Rock Shrimp Tribe. Zhao goes to Ape Island and some inhabited islands. Clam Shell Tribe Crag Little Jin Cai-Er Ape Island Chapter 415 Returning To Jade Water City Zhao Hai spends a month on Ape Island mining stones to build houses in the Black Wasteland. Zhao then returns to Jade Water City and meets Mu'en to give him the Merfolk products then goes to meet Trezebo. Shun Chapter 416 Strength Zhao Hai talks with Trezebo and tell each other their plans for Gods Grace Day, Zhao then talks to Laura and Meg about their wedding. Zhao hai's Undead count 700,000 Chapter 417 Smith's Worries Smith Calci and Phil discuss the Calci Family foolishness in sending a level 9 expert. Chapter 418 The Devil Resurfaces With no other options Smith Calci tells Phil about his plan to have Zhao Hai marry Megan then goes to ask his wife her thoughts. Chapter 419 Megan's Thoughts Smith Calci tells his wife why he thinks they should marry Megan to Zhao Hai and come up with a plan. Madam talks to megan to learn if she has feelings for zhao hai. Chapter 420 Megan's Idea Megan agrees to marry Zhao Hai and madam tells Smith Calci making him angry that she agreed so easily. zhao receives smiths letter about the level 9 expert and leaves for Sky Water City. Laura Trezebo Mu'en Blood Hawks Chapter 421 Doesn't Need A Reason Zhao Hai arrives at Sky Water City and threatens to kill the Calci Family's level 9 experts should they atttack him. Smith Calci then offers Megan's hand and she tells zhao of her feelings for him. Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Trezebo Mu'en Haven Zhao Wen Cai-Er Ghost Staff Meg Laura Blood Hawks Phil Chapter 422 Identity Zhao Hai tells Smith Calci his true name and gets engaged to Megan then they go on a date. Phil Kun Merine Buda Chapter 423 The Family Patriarch Arrives Randolph Calci arrives and tries to argue with Smith Calci but is waken up from his stupidity. Phil Wind Falcon Blood Hawks Chapter 424 The Sea After convincing Randolph Calci Smith Calci makes him realize what a huge mistake he almost made. Else where Megan is bored after traveling by boat for three days. Laura Meg Chapter 425 Decision Zhao Hai decides to tell Megan about the space and to catch all the level 9 magic beasts in the Carrion Swamp. Blockhead Buda Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 426 Hot Spring Zhao Hai shows Megan the space. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Laura Meg Chapter 427 Trade Megan returned from the space after getting a good night sleep then she went with Zhao Hai to Ape Island. Little jin joins them after leaving ape island and they travel to meet the Rock Shrimp Tribe, Laura Meg Little Jin Shellfish Tribe Crab Tribe Libben Chapter 428 Raise The Banner Of The Wild Dragon, Show Them Who Is Invincible! Zhao Hai takes Megan to Iron Mountain Fort for the first time, then zhao hai receives a letter from Evan Purcell. The Casa City is surrounded by 200,000 mercenaries so zhao decides to have the Buda Clan resurface in the world. Wild Dragon War Banner Merine Buda Meg Phil Smith Calci Randolph Calci Chapter 429 Primary Intrest Zhao Hai meets Randolph Calci and tells Smith Calci his plans then teleport's to the Law River. Phil Megan Chapter 430 Gift For Women Zhao Hai rides Alien to Casa City and meets Evan Purcell. Blockhead Buda Laura Cai-Er Blood Hawks Law River Rockhead Buda Meg Megan Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Chapter 431 Another Reason Zhao Hai speaks to Evan Purcell and Ruyen learns zhao hai is adam buda, The next zhao brings Green Buda and Merine Buda to Casa City. Chapter 432 Attack Zhao Hai begins his attack and shocks Evan Purcell. Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 433 Might Of The Undead Zhao Hai forces the mercenaries to retreat after gaining 50,000 new undead, later Evan Purcell feels regret not having black magicians in his army. Green Buda Evan Purcell Chapter 434 The Thoughts Of The Origin Sword Saint The Sword Saint talks to Evan Purcell about the importance of maintaining a good relationship with Zhao Hai. Then the Radiant Church's level 9 experts come forward. Chapter 435 Wealthy Twin Stars The Sword Saint comes forward to fight with Zhao Hai then the Wealthy Twin Stars appear to keep the sword saint busy. Divergent Warlock Zhao Wen Cai-Er Little Jin Chapter 436 Level Up The space levels up Little Jin then the level 9 experts are quickly killed shocking Sword Saint. Zhao Hai then goes to finish of the mercenaries Space level up- Farm 35 Ranch 28 Produce metals 100 ton per day. Metal manipulation weight limit 200 jin. Monitor range 15,000 meters. Transmission points increased to 20. Metal energy added to plants making them more resistant. Zhao Wen Megan Laura Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Evan Purcell Chapter 437 Next Plan The world is shock by Zhao Hai and reconsider their standing with the Radiant Church and dark mage's. Zhao hai then returns to the Black Wasteland to start catching the level 9 experts in Carrion Swamp. Megan Little Jin Iron Mountain Fort Green Buda Laura Flower City Cai-Er Chapter 438 Defending The Black Wasteland The noble send some assassins into the black waste to see if that is where zhao hai is but none return. Zhao hai enters the Carrion Swamp to start catching members of the Flower Protection Alliance. Sace farm level up 45 Cai-Er Zhao Wen Chapter 439 Two-For-One Zhao Wen travels through the Platypuses domain and tricks it into entering the space. Spatial Ranch level up 31 Medium World unlocked. Spatial Farm and Spatial Ranch combine to make the medium world. 100 mu farm land added. All land can be used to plant crops. Ghost Staff Chapter 440 Deception Squad After catching the platypus Zhao Wen continues to catch level 9 experts. The Medium world was called Haven. Mu'er Cai-Er Laura Meg Megan Chapter 441 The New Swamp Zhao Hai makes a count on his level 9 experts and he has a total of 39. Zhao has finally solved the Carrion Swamp aimo nd is getting ready to return to the Rosen Empire. Space Medium World Haven level up 45. Chapter 442 Grandly Opening The Main Entrance The world is surprised by Zhao Hai, Zhao then goes to Sky Water City to meet Smith Calci and he is accepted by the Calci Family. Randolph Calci was going to stop Megan from marrying Zhao Hai. Chapter 443 Important Matter Zhao Hai talks with Randolph Calci, Megan talks with Gemma Calci , and Smith Calci talks to Randolph Calci. Megan Then goes to tell randolph something that will effect the future of the Calci Family. Wealthy Twin Stars Gemma Calci Chapter 444 Running Water Megan tells Randolph Calci about some methods Zhao Hai has and asks them to never stand against zhao hai or the Calci Family will lose. Randolph talks to Smith Calci about zhao hai. Chapter 445 I'll Hand It Over To You Zhao Hai arrives at Jade Water City and wants Megan to run a shop in Sky Water City. Mu'en Laura Chapter 446 Pure Iron Armor Zhao Hai leaves Mu'en's store and goes to meet Trezebo, and is given an extraordinary gift. Space Medium World Haven level up 48. Crystal Card Pure Iron Robe Metal Silkworm Mother Iron Pure Iron Robe Chapter 447 Arriving At Carson City Zhao Hai leaves Jade Water City and arrives in Carson City, Then goes to meet Charlie Rosen. At this point in time Zhao hai is a Count. Giant Horned Bull Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 448 Dark Soldier Fort Zhao Hai hands over the Pure Iron Robe to Charlie Rosen and goes to Dark Soldier Fort to meet the Calci Family. Dark Mountain Gansu Calci Chapter 449 Disregard The Calci Family elders try to embarrass Zhao Hai only to embarrass themselves, then he learns Gansu's backstory. Randolph Calci Juwan Calci Smith Calci Chapter 450 Banquet Smith Calci tells Zhao Hai that he will introduce him to his brothers. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Laura Megan Chapter 451 Story Zhao Hai meers Smiths brothers Peter Calci, Dillan Calci, and Mike Calci. Kristen Calci Chapter 452 Homely Zhao Hai spends time with Smith Calci and his brothers, and smith makes zhao consider his future in a way he hadn't. Kristen Calci Diya Calci Chapter 453 Side Dishes Zhao Hai talks with Meg and Laura then delivers some sea food to Gansu Calci. Chapter 454 Two Types Of Liquor Zhao Hai give some of his new liqours to Gansu Calci then talks to Meg, Laura, and Megan about going shopping the next day. Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 455 Killing Intent Zhao Hai and Megan go to the Robert Family general goods store the went shopping around for Gods Grace Day. Then Zhao Hai Meets Terry who likes megan and has had shown killing intent. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Laura Meg Chapter 456 Family Banquet (Part 1) Zhao Hai contemplates the danger that Terry will present. Laura Megan Meg Chapter 457 Family Banquet (Last Part) The Calci Family feast begins and Zhao Hai greets all of Megan's family. Kristen Calci Diya Calci Gansu Calci Randolph Calci Chapter 458 Same Camp Zhao Hai receives a invitation to Charlie Rosens party, then meets charlie's supporters John Yinmi and Tahl Heller. Shun Laura Meg Megan Ni'er Chapter 459 Crown Prince Arrives While Charlie Rosen and the others are talking they are interrupted by his sister Lizzy. Then Zhao Hai follows charlie into the main hall for the party, nut then the crown prince comes to the party with Terry and Jason Crook to cause trouble. John Yinmi Laura Megan Meg Chapter 460 Foul-Mouthed Jason The crown prince tries to recruit Zhao Hai but he declines, Then Jason Crook insults zhao hai but they end up befriending each other. Terry Robert Chapter 461 What Does He Plan To Do Lizzy to Megan about Zhao Hai else where the crown prince starts plotting on how to destroy zhao hai. zhao hai and Jason Crook continue to get along while Terry stands there ready to cause trouble. zhao hai then notices things happening that could lead to trouble Laura Cai-Er Chapter 462 Hallucinogen Zhao Hai drinks poison to trigger the trap the crown prince and Terry Robert laid for him. Zhao then rescue Lizzy from her older brothers plan to destroy her, zhao hai, and Charlie Rosen. Chapter 463 Drinking Liquor While Waiting The crown prince and Terry Robert start their plans to destroy Zhao Hai, Charlie Rosen, and Lizzy. Megan Laura Chapter 464 I Have To See After his plan failed the crown prince and Terry Robert left the party, Then zhao tells Jason Crook about what happened. Then Lizzy witnesses zhao hai chacter Megan John Yinmi Chapter 465 A Brother's Thoughts Zhao Hai leaves Charlie Rosen's home but is asked by Lizzy if she will see him at the royal banquet while having feelings stir inside her. charlie warns lizzy about her feelings for zhao hai else where zhao plans to strike a massive blow to the Robert Family. The next after returning to Dark Soldier Fort zhao hai tells Randolph Calci and Smith Calci about what happened. Ni'er Blood Hawks Laura Megan Chapter 466 Going To Jason's Home After talking with Randolph Calci and Smith Calci, Zhao Hai goes to the Crook Family's home to meet Jason Crook. Shun Wind Falcon Chapter 467 Having Such A Friend Is A Blessing Zhao Hai spends time with Jason Crook and then he goes to Dark Soldier Fort to spend Gods Grace Day with the Calci Family. Megan Juwan Calci Chapter 468 Goodbye To Yesterday, Hello To A Better Tomorrow After the Calci Family's family worship in Dark Soldier Fort Zhao Hai takes Laura and the others to Iron Mountain Fort for Gods Grace Day. Zhao gives a speech to his people. Green Buda Argali Raging Bull Blue Eyed Rabbits Blade Scale Whale Milk Wine Mu'en Merine Buda Buda Clan Chapter 469 Alibi The Buda Clan party for Gods Grace Day then Zhao Hai tells Green Buda about his plans for Terry and the Robert Family. Love Struck Kun Laura Meg Chapter 470 Three-Dimensional Map Zhao Hai shares some of his feelings with Laura, then after several days of collect a map of the Rosen Empire. Zhao hai prepares to cripple the Robert Family and then receives an invitation from the robert family. Love Struck Ni'er Meg Megan Smith Calci Cai-Er Chapter 471 Singing Zhao Hai figures out Terry Robert's plan to shame him at the party but plans to destroy all of the Robert Family's business. Then while thinking of ways to prevent terry from embarrassing him he reveals his ability sing. Laura Megan Meg Ni'er Chapter 472 Salvage Wolf and Malnourished Horse After practicing with Laura, Meg, Megan, and Ni'er Zhao Hai gets ready and leaves for Terry Robert's banquet. Meanwhile zhao asks Green Buda, Kun, and Cai-Er to take charge of the undead for the attack on all of the Robert Family's stores. Once there the servants try to shame him. Chapter 473 Endure! Terry Robert tries to embarrass Zhao Hai only to embarrass himself, later terry's guests start to talk poorly about zhao hai to Megan on terry's behalf. Jason Crook buys time for zhao hai while zhao hai has Cai-Er start attacking the Robert Family's shops. Then terry asks zhao hai to perform in hopes of embarrassing him Fire Horse Laura Cai-Er Chapter 474 Change In Attitude Zhao Hai goes to the stage with laura and the others and impresses everyone, but Terry Robert doesn't give up and tries one more time. Laura harp, Megan cello, Meg horizontal flute, Ni'er violin. Jason Crook Chapter 475 Huge Harvests Zhao Hai accepts Terry Robert's trap and goes on stage only to embarrass terry again and directly. Zhao hai then left with Jason Crook and went their own ways, Then Green Buda and Kun tell zhao hai about their success. Jason Crook Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 476 Anti-Magic Powder Shun and Shue sense killing intent and warn Zhao Hai then is attacked by Anti-Magic Powder. After killing the attackers zhao hurries to Dark Soldier Fort to tell Randolph Calci and Smith Calci about the anti-magic powder. Chapter 477 Acting Out Of Desperation The Calci Family test the Anti-Magic Powder and prepare for the Robert Family's attack. Then the robert family surround Dark Soldier Fort with anti-magic powder. Peter Calci Magic Cannon Randolph Calci Smith Calci Chapter 478 Disgusting The Robert Family's patriarch comes forward to taunt Randolph Calci but is interrupted by Zhao Hai. Juwan Calci Peter Calci Megan Terry Robert Chapter 479 All Of My Enemies, Kill Them! Zhao Hai begins his counter attack but then level 9 experts appeared then zhao summons his own level 9 experts. Savage Wolf's Evil Sword Dark Demon Alien Chapter 480 Rooting Out The Source Of Trouble While the level 9 experts were fighting Terry Robert sneek attacks Zhao Hai but is killed by zhao hai. The Robert Family patriarch asked for mercy for the young in the clan but is refused so he commits suicide. The robert family level 9 experts are killed and their army becomes undead, then level 9 experts from other families come to ask what happened. Devil Horse Dark Demon Savage Wolf's Evil Sword Dark Soldier Fort Blood Hawks Chapter 481 Exterminating An Entire Family Zhao Hai kills all members of the Robert Family and loots their home, then returns to Dark Soldier Fort and joins in the Calci Family's meeting. Chapter 482 Engraved Ark While going through the loot they obtained from the Robert Family, Laura finds a document about a secret organization Engraved Ark. Megan Chapter 483 Eternal Alliance Zhao Hai gives the document about Engraved Ark to Randolph Calci and he takes it straight to the Rosen Emperor. The Rosen Empire told the entire Ark Continent about engraved ark causing shock, then the Calci Family tells everyone that zhao hai destroyed the Robert Family. Although the nobles do not believe zhao hai destroyed the Millennium Old Clan but they believed he played a large part. Jason Crook visits zhao to learn the truth of everything he heard and then asks zhao hai to form an Eternal Alliance with the Crook Family. Zhao hai is then summoned by the Rosen Emperor. Demon Horse Sacred Light Wood Iron Driftwood Chapter 484 Third Eunuch Zhao Hai arrives at the imperial palace and tries to gain the Third Eunuch. Chapter 485 Matters In The Great Hall Zhao Hai enters the great hall and is asked to turn the Robert Family into undead to find the other member of Engraved Ark. They learn more about engraved ark Rosen Emperor Chapter 486 Reward The Rosen Emperor comes to appreciate Zhao Hai and rewards him with the rank of 1st class marquis and Golden Island as his Perpetual Fief. Zhao Hai returns to Dark Soldier Fort then Randolph Calci and Smith Calci tell him about golden island. Third Eunuch Charlie Rosen Potion Master Chapter 487 Appearing Aggressive Zhao Hai gives Randolph Calci some Liquid of Life to protect the Calci Family against Anti-Magic Powder. Zhao then tells Smith Calci his plans to turn Golden Island into a free harbor. Rustling Tree Courtyard Chapter 488 Walking In Circles Is Hereditary Zhao Hai tells Smith Calci about the Buda Clan and the Crook Family's Eternal Alliance, smith then went to talk to Randolph Calci. Golden Island Chapter 489 Family Greeting Randolph Calci gives a lesson to Smith Calci about being a patriarch, Zhao Hai then finds the cultivation notes of a level 9 expert. Meanwhile the continent shows interest in the Golden Island situation and the Aksu Empire threatens war if they don't withdraw their claim on golden island. Zhao hai then goes to the Crook Family's home Rosen Empire Green Buda Merine Buda Kun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Jesse Crook Ron Crook Cai-Er Jason Crook Chapter 490 Two Identities Zhao Hai passes Jesse Crook's test and confirms their Eternal Alliance, then visits Charlie Rosen. The crown prince from grace causing charlie the most likely to inherit the thrown. Liquid of Life Chapter 491 Announcements The continent is shocked when they learn of the Eternal Alliance between the Buda Clan and the Crook Family. Then once again when the Buda Clan and the Shelly family become allies, then the Aksu Empire threatens the buda clan. Laura Meg Megan Buda Clan Ghost Staff Blood Hawks Chapter 492 Switching Owners In One Night The pirates leave Golden Island and the Aksu Empire sends 500 ships to occupy golden island. Zhao Hai ignores them confusing the world and then is summoned by the Rosen Emperor. The aksu empire builds a base on golden island but on the night of its completion they are wiped out with out anyone knowing. Zhao hia then makes an announcement that shocks the world. Southern King Boric Dark Soldier Fort Carson City Chapter 493 Golden Island Finally Belongs To Someone Powerful forces look into Zhao Hai's past and are shocked then the Aksu Empire releases a statement stating: Count buda has been promoted to third class marquis and is given Golden Island as the Buda Clan's Perpetual Fief. Zhao hai then explores golden island. Chapter 494 Plate Silk Grass Zhao Hai explores Golden Island and finds a plant that levels up Cai-Er. Zhao hai buys 1 million gold coins worth of plate silk grass from the space store. New power: Plant Manipulation Space Medium World Haven level 49 Chapter 495 Nuances Of Golden Island Zhao Hai tells his allies they can come to Golden Island and then business booms. Taxes on golden island is 1% for ordinary and 2% or 3% for other cargo. Damaged products will not be taxed on golden island. Calci Family Charlie Rosen Crook Family Shelly family Chapter 496 Sl*ve Market Zhao Hai returns to Carson City from Golden Island and with Charlie Rosen's help looks for a fort outside carson city to buy. then zhao hai and Laura go to find more people for the Black Wasteland Zhao hai buys Lionheart's old fort for 10 million gold coins. Chapter 497 Artisan Sl*ve Zhao Hai Laura Meg Megan Ren Chapter 498 Wedding Zhao Hai then talks to Green Buda about their wedding. Ren Wild Dragon Castle Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Shun Laura Megan Meg Chapter 499 Wedding Date Has Been Decided After working out some details for their wedding Zhao Hai thinks of a plan to give Laura and the others a special wedding on Golden Island. Zhao hai meets Randolph Calci and the lower rank nobles become exited about the wedding. Dark Soldier Fort Chapter 500 Marriage Bestowment Rosen Emperor bestows Zhao Hai with the marriage of Lizzy then Laura and Charlie Rosen convince zhao hai to accept it. Green Buda Cai-Er Seven Colored Castle